


A Cunning Gryffindor, A Loyal Slytherin And A Very Clever Trick

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluffy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Ron & Pansy Friendship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco have been sneaking around. Have they been quite as careful as they imagined they were?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	A Cunning Gryffindor, A Loyal Slytherin And A Very Clever Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> For my darling sweetheart gnarf: here is some eighth year, just how you like it. 
> 
> This is my fill for the Drarry Discord's Drabble Challenge. It was based on the prompt: _in the dead of the night._
> 
> Thank you to the Mods for putting up with me this month and reminding me that I needed an extra thirty words! We finally got to 333 words precisely.

Ron pulled Harry aside after Charms. 

“Last night _good_ , was it?” he asked, throwing his textbook into his already disorganised satchel. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You’ve lost me,” he replied. “We played Exploding Snap and then we went to bed-”

“Mate, how long have you known me!” Ron cut in, voice bristling. “Nev told me your little snake-shaped secret! How you were sneaking behind the Ferret’s curtains in the dead of the night!”

Harry’s cheeks flamed. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” he exclaimed, nearly dropping his own book in surprise. “Went to bed at eleven, read for a bit and then I went to sleep! Neville must have been dreaming!”

Ron wasn’t impressed with Harry’s excuses. “Still the worst liar I’ve ever met.”

Harry quickly arranged to meet Draco behind their secret tapestry. 

“Pansy said something similar,” Draco said, after they had finally stopped kissing. “Said that Millicent saw us in the Restricted Section of the Library! Said that I had my hands inside your robes!”

“Well you did,” Harry replied, smiling at the memory. “Bloody hell, and I thought we’d been careful.” He sighed. “Would it be dreadful if we told everyone? It’s not like we’ve got anything to be ashamed of! I want to call you exactly what you are: my boyfriend.”

Draco beamed and pulled Harry into his arms. “I’ve been hoping that you’d say that.”

When Draco and he made the announcement to the Eighth Year Common Room, the reaction was a little anticlimactic. Blaise extracted a galleon from Greg. Daphne and Millicent exchanged knowing glances. Their lives continued as before, but even better. 

That only left the small matter of the two strange sightings. 

But, _if_ Harry had happened to notice Pansy and Ron sat together in the Hall a few days afterwards, and _if_ he happened to overhear her exclaim: “you ought to have been Slytherin! They never suspected a thing!” then Harry chose not to say a word. 

He simply thanked Merlin for best-friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, thanks for reading! Love you all xxxxxx


End file.
